Hard Lessons
by hiei1317
Summary: Draco is teasing Hermione again. They always are in a fight. It's their 6th year and he hasn't grown up. But when something grows wrong will they put aside differences. PG for violence mainly. please r and r, better than sumary sounds!


a/n I'm ba-ack! I know that this is a first shot story but please tell me what you think. It is now the first day that I officially get back from vacation and I decided to write while I was there so I have chapters for the Awakening waiting to be typed. Also I tried another LOTR story, too. Yes I write HP and LOTR, and I'm sorry if you dislike me for that. oh and this is in the sixth year. Hermoine's a prefect but Malfoy isn't in this.  
  
disclaimer: I own no one in this story!!!!  
  
Hermione POV:

"Filthy little mudblood!" he screams.

He's at it again. He never quits!

"Shut up, Malfoy," I bite hard on his name.

"C'mon Granger, scared?" he always taunts me.

"NO, God, Urgh!" I can't stand him!

I stalk off. I walk down the unusually straight main hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron and Harry are already in the dorms, planning Harry's millionth escape to the grounds. I don't understand why they persist, but it works.

I was just walking to the Prefect's room from Dinner when Malfoy, with his thugs Crabbe and Goyle, cut me off. Ever since I punched him in the third year he never challenges me alone.

As I walk along I turn back, to see if I'm being followed. I see him, but he's alone now, sitting propped up on the wall. His blonde hair shines, reflecting the sun, covering his green-gray eyes. He looks sad, but then I remember, Malfoy doesn't do sad.

I turn all the way around. What am I doing? Do I feel bad for Malfoy? Why should I though? He hates me!

I stare harder. I really try to see through his hair, see those hateful eyes of his. But instead I see his cheeks shimmering, he's crying. Malfoy, crying...

I can't do anything though. He would just decline my help, then go and deny that he was ever crying. Why should I bother?

He's human though, isn't he?

No I can't care for him...

But then again, maybe I can.

I only debate for seconds more.

I walk forward, approaching as silently as possible. He doesn't acknowledge me, so I keep going.

I stand two feet away and stop.

"Draco?" my voice is soft, forgetting anger and cruelty.

He lifts his head, then scowls and lowers it again.

Decline.

"What's wrong?" I'm actually worried.

"Nothing," his voice is hoarse.

Deny.

"Please let me help," I'm pleading.

He looks up again, "Why do you care?"

"You know what? I truly don't know."

Draco POV:

Why should she care? I always tease her. She added one of many bruises that I have in our third year. How could I trust her?

"Really?" my words betray me.

She snorts, "Unbelievably, yes."

Her voice is soft. She sounds like my mother, the only person that I can trust anymore.

She really wants to know. She won't leave. "Follow me," I command, I can't tell her, not if someone is listening.

Hermione POV:

I chase him down a long corridor. We've entered a forbidden area, if caught we will be severely penalized, but even knowing this my curiosity is getting the better of me. He pulls on the arm of a gargoyle at the far end. A passageway slowly comes into view. He steps in, but I stop in the doorway.

Draco POV:

She isn't entering, but I can't blame her. The corridor isn't the most inviting place. I was very cautious my first time in. I'd understand if she leaves.

Hermoine POV:

The room reminds me of a dungeon. It's roomy, but dark, and musty. There are a couple of chairs and a couch. A mini-fridge resides in the corner. There are unlit torches along the walls, but there's no need to light them. A charm on the place allows a bluish glow to light the area.

He lowers himself onto the couch and looks at me, inviting me.

I continue to search the room and he lowers his head.

"I'm sorry!" I didn't mean to hurt him.

"Don't be," he answers, low voiced. "If you don't want to stay then you don't have to.

I stride over and place a hand on his shoulder, "No. You can't make me leave now."

Draco POV:

I manage a weak smile.

It's a challenge to have her here, knowing as each second drags by she's closer to knowing my deepest and, surely, darkest secret.

She sits next to me. She looks at me directly, inviting a conversation with her stare. I see she is worried.

"You brought me here to tell m something?" she's pushing, but only a little.

"Yes," I sigh.

"Take your time," she whispers, and I intend to.

I look around. I need to build up to this. I just can't look her in the eye.

I'll will do this, slowly, "Bet you think I'm weak."

She looks at me in shock but I continue, "I'll agree with you. I can't win a fight without help, even you can beat me, no offense," she nods, "My father..." I can't do this!

I'm sweating. Beads are pouring onto the neck of my shirt.

"Your father?" she pushes, not knowing what I mean.

"Yeah, he... well he... he kinda... well... he beats me! Okay? There! I said it! Happy?" I'm in a nervous breakdown.

I can't control it. I sag my shoulders, my head hangs, and I cry, in front of her, again.

I feel arms encircle me. She's holding me. She pulls me into her arms, and I don't resist. She rocks me, just like mother. I don't think she even knows what she's doing.

Hermione's POV:

God, how could I be so naïve? His father always seemed the type, but I never guessed that anyone would do such a thing.

I understand why he wanted to talk, get this off his chest. Keeping private is something he, I guess, must do though, his father could find out and punish him worse. Who could blame him for keeping so secret?

He stays in my arms for a while, and finally his body goes limp, he cried himself to sleep.

I can't leave him, not now, not like this.

I place him so that he's lying on the couch and pull out my books. I sit in the chair across from him and start to do my homework.

It's almost midnight when he stirs.

He moans, catching my attention, so I peak over my book.

"Feeling better?" I ask.

He's startled by my voice. "You stayed?"

"Yeah, of course I did!"

"Why? You could have spread that around the whole school by now, but you haven't."

"I prefer to study," what kind of monster does he take me for?

He looks away from me, "Thanks."

I nod, though I don't know if he saw me.

I don't know why, but I slide onto the couch, abandoning my studies.

He looks at me. His eyes are shining.

I never really saw his eyes before. His blonde hair allows them to shine, even with how dark the color of them is. They're beautiful.

He leans over to me, and kisses me. I find myself kissing back. I'm in shock though, at the same time as bliss. It only lasts a second, but I will remember it forever.

"Wow," I say after the shock wares down.

"Yeah," he answers.

Draco POV:

It's been three weeks since the kiss. I meet her daily in the hideout.

We've shared other kisses, but there is nothing to beat our first kiss.

It's almost summer, but I'm looking more forward to next year, our seventh year at Hogwarts. Maybe then we can be together the whole year. Who knows? It may last longer.

a/n like it? I have a sequel already written, nut typed though, and I want this reviewed to see if I should post it. Please r and r.


End file.
